


Give Me All And More

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Cuckolding, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Oedipal Issues, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 8 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Confession under fireAfter her research she had gotten a better understanding of the man she has followed instructions from blindly for many years now. But was it enough to lay him bare? And what would it take to be a permanent presence in his life, not as Batgirl, but as Barbara?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> 
> 
> This story will revolve around Batgirl's overexposure to sex pollen (and using it as an enhancing drug), and Batman's involvement with the women in their field.
> 
> This is a chaptered work in progress, but I've been sitting on this finished chapter for about a week now and wanted to see what the general reaction to the story thus far is. Do let me know in the comments and/or leave a kudos if you wish to read more.

Her skin was tingling in a pleasantly familiar way. With a steady exhale, Batgirl emerged from the shadows and joined the silent looming man looking down at the GCPD clearing another drug lab.

"Where's Robin?" The young woman asked without taking her eyes off the men and women in uniform carrying evident bags into their vehicles. She felt the weight of the tiny plastic bag in her belt pouch, but held her tongue.

"Nightwing's taken him back to the cave for a toxic screen," Batman explained without taking his observant eyes off the scene.

"Ah, got a hit of the pollen, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't?"

A pause. "I didn't."

Her eyes shifted from the scene below to the statue of a man beside her. Regular breathing, but with a tightness to his jaw. Yeah, she wasn't convinced he had captured Ivy's henchmen without getting infected himself. They had all been there: Batman and Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl as planned to take down one of the bigger labs scattered throughout the city. Ivy was so very motivated these days, sprouting up new chemical facilities faster than they could find and shut down. She was getting assistance from another Gotham rogue, most likely.

"Batman, this is Nightwing," came Dick's voice over their shared communication link. 

Batgirl tilted her head curiously at the breathy sound causing goosebumps along her arms.

"Report," Batman replied but otherwise remained quiet.

"Robin's been.. detained. The pollen we encountered tonight was not your standard gig, B. There's been some heavy modifications, mutations you might say. This is potent stuff," Nightwing revealed with a grunt, his volume rising. "Okay, Robin might not be as detained as-- Christ, Damian, stop it! Tim, get him!"

"I'll do a thorough inspection later tonight. Batgirl's got a sample," Batman responded with a slow turn of his head, those white lenses narrowing at her.

She flashed him a thumbs up patting the pouch where the white powder sat. How did he know? So much for her private collection, Batgirl thought with a sharp edge to her smile. "Got it covered, Boy Wonder," she called into the link herself to which Nightwing laughed.

"Good, I'll leave it to you two and better catch little D before he hurts himself," Nightwing responded sounding a bit winded. " _Don't take too long, babe_."

That last one was for her, obviously. Batman's grunt resounded shortly before their shared communication was ended. Oh yes, everyone sans Damian was perfectly fine. Batgirl recognized her boyfriend's tone, knew she was in for a treat tonight and her body throbbed at the thought of it. It might also be the tiny amount of pollen powder she inhaled earlier. Still, the young woman was itching to call it a night and turned to Batman to announce it only to realize he had never stopped looking at her. While it was impossible to see his eyes, she could feel them burn through her suit. Her nipples hardened to pebbles as silent seconds passed. Could he see? The urge to check her chest nearly convinced her to cross her arms. Forever strong willed however, Batgirl rolled her shoulders back and thought, whatever, what if he did see? Maybe she wanted him to. Hmm, yes, she did.

"Need me for anything else?" It was a standard question at the end of every co-op mission, but her voice had dropped in volume, and her hand had found her hip, cocking it in his direction. Her breathing stuttered as Batman rose from his crouched position to his full height, massive and intimidating, approaching her. Her red painted lips parted with a quiet gasp as he reached for her. No, not her, her belt. Her eyes peered into those white lenses and cursed them, cursed him as he peeled the little bag from her pouch, held it in between two fingers.

"This is all I need," the man told her without a sign of the drug in his system affecting him. Again, she wasn't convinced.

  


* * *

  


"When I told you where to get some, I didn't mean for you to shut down the place," Catwoman's velvety voice slithered from the darkness seconds before her black clad figure did.

"Really? My bad," Batgirl replied leaning against the rusty railing of the fire escape, looking up at the woman on the roof. Her body was still buzzing, even after tossing Dick into her bed and riding him like crazy. As amazing as it had felt, it just wasn't enough, he wasn't enough. There was an itch he couldn't scratch for her. "I promise to listen better this time."

"This time?" The sensual woman laughed, stretched her body and checked her claws. "What makes you think I will help you again?"

"Because I have something you want," Batgirl instantly replied, lips forming a knowing smile. A pair of ruby earrings rested in the gloved palm of her hand.

Catwoman purred in interest. "Those.. are stunning," the woman admitted, lowering herself elegantly to the fire escape as well. "Your belated mother's?" She asked with the intention to make it sting.

The humour vanished from her eyes when Batgirl stepped forward, golden batarang raised and pointed at her throat. "Just tell me where and these are yours," she demanded, body quaking lightly. It didn't escape Gotham's greatest thief, but curiosity killed the cat, you know, so she didn’t mention it.

"Me-ow, girl. Talk to Nick at the Bowery, he'll be able to fix you up," Catwoman answered sweetly, licking her lips at the glare in Batgirl's eyes. She held out her paw and received her reward.

  


* * *

  


"Nick the Dick," Jason sang swinging his legs atop the medical station in the Batcave five days later.

"Hey now.." his older brother called slightly offended but smiling nevertheless.

Barbara managed to not roll her eyes. It took some serious skills with these guys. "So you know him?"

Jason shrugged, his attention drifting to the main computer area where Bruce and Tim were mumbling amongst themselves. "Maybe once shot him in a leg, or an arm."

"With a rubber bullet, I presume," Bruce called loud enough for them to hear. Tim looked over in confusion, not having heard a thing except his own thoughts.

"Again: maybe," Jason retorted with a flick of his hand like he really didn't care.

Barbara lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She wasn't in the mood to play along. On a regular day she'd sit back and enjoy the passive-aggressive nature of their bonding, but today she had taken the last of her stash and had yet to find this Nick fellow, and was slightly getting desperate to track him down. Therefore she had convinced Bruce to invite Jason over, spread the case family wide to attack Ivy's project hard. Of course Jason had declined flat out the first time Dick had called. Bruce didn't even get as far as getting Jason to answer. Tim refused his turn at an attempt, so finally Barbara had been the one to persuade him. It really hadn't been that difficult though: anything drug related was reason enough for Jason to put aside his differences with his dysfunctional family.

"Where's the lil demon spawn?" Jason inquired with a curious look around the cave.

Dick's face held a tight smile. "Upstairs, still recovering from his encounter with the pollen."

That should be enough information, but Jason loved a good laugh. "Aw, poor kid. Rubbed his peeny-weeny raw yet?"

The punch to his shoulder only made him laugh harder, but Dick wasn't smiling. Barbara could do without the crudeness, but couldn't contain a sound of excitement. The mutation Catwoman had referred to was potent indeed, and she couldn't wait to experience its rush, finally get her body jolting in ecstasy like it did only when she's on the stuff.

"Relax, I'll find him for ya."

"Take me with you," Barbara demanded a bit too eager, for the men in the cave all turned their attention to her.

Jason pursed his lips in thought, watching her carefully. "Nah," he decided without further explanation, Dick adding to it instead.

"Jay knows what's up, Barb, you can leave it to him. Besides, wearing a bat symbol at the Bowery is like teasing starved dogs with a steak." Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, rested his chin on her shoulder in an attempt to figuratively and literally keep her at the cave. "And no one's getting a taste of my girl."  


"Puke, get me a bucket," Tim spoke from the monitor he was staring at, taking notes.  


"I'm still going. This was my mission initially," she objected but sunk into the warmth of Dick's embrace. Physical contact not only set her body but her mind on fire.  


"Don't care," Jason commented already back on his feet and leaving for his motorcycle to get this started.  


"Agreed," came the gruff reply of their mentor. "Jason will handle it." Barbara clenched her jaws, finding no further arguments to convince the man without him or possibly Tim calling her out. Bruce's look was silencing.  


The black sheep of the family turned around, hand pressed delicately to his chest and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Aaaaawww, your trust warms my heart. Ya know what else does? Beatin' drug dealers, so Nick is in for a treat. Tonight is a _good_ night!"  


"Am I the only one concerned for this Nick's life?" Tim questioned when Jason mounted his bike and put his Red Hood helmet back in place. The man gave a two-fingered salute and exited the cave.  


Lips were teasing her earlobe, promising whispers making her nether region throb. He was distracting her from going after Jason, Barbara was well aware. And so was Bruce, still watching her, watching them. She swallowed tightly and turned her face into Dick's kiss without breaking her gaze with Bruce.

  


* * *

  


"I don't know what's up lately, but I like it," Dick announced out of breath and smiling goofily. Well, at least that made one them. Her body still wasn't satiated, even after a rowdy round of anal sex that left a lingering burn in her ass. Barbara pecked his lips as she stood from the bed, nude figure illuminated by the moon's light peeking in from the window. He was reclining on her bed, body covered by a sheer layer of sweat, admiring her.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Dick asked with a yawn, fluffing up her pillow and resting his head without waiting for her answer. She regarded him with a fond albeit disappointed expression. "Sure," she whispered as his light snores filled the room.  


She was restless and getting reckless as she swung from building to building nearing the Bowery. Jason could handle it, she was certain of it, but she felt there was no time to waste, no point in sitting back and waiting on him while she could go in and get the stuff herself. As soon as she entered the area, it was crystal clear where Jason was spending his time. A bulky man was just thrown out of a bar's window, shattering the glass that crunched underneath her boots when she touched down. There were startled yelps, enraged bellowing and furniture being broken. It was no place for a girl. Fortunately, unlike her name would suggest, Barbara was a woman.  


"Hood?" She called while entering through the broken window and taking in the collateral damage before her.  


Red Hood grabbed a man by the back of his head, turned to look at her while bouncing the man's head onto the bar, dropping the unconscious thug after. "The hell ya doin' here?" he asked her, pointing at her while another agitated customer rushed at him.  


"This is _my_ case," Barbara explained stepping forward and taking the thug's arm, using his own momentum against him to spin him and dislocate his shoulder, kick his feet from underneath him.  


Red Hood whistled at her choice of action and leaned his elbows back onto the bar, motioning with his head to the three men left standing. "Fine. They're all yours."  


"Yes, they are," she responded feeling adrenaline rushing through her. This was just what she needed, a quick jab to one's ribs with a knee to his nose, a suckerpunch to another's jaw, and a kick in the balls for the third, courtesy of Batgirl. When she turned back to her ally, Jason had removed his helmet and was standing behind the bar, getting himself a beer from the tap.  


"Really?" She asked him, but couldn't contain an amused smile.  


"Hey, I'm a gent, this one's yours," he replied with a grin, sliding the overfull glass towards her and cleaning a glass for himself.  


"I'm not here to drink beers," Barbara complained, leaving it untouched.  


Jason raised a finger at her, motioning for her to hold on a moment as he lifted his glass and emptied it in one session. He wiped his mouth and belched into a fist. "Oh, I know," he told her afterwards, rounding the bar to meet her on the other side. "You're here to sample the new stuff."  


"Don't be absurd," she replied and crossed her arms. Shoot, she shouldn't have done that. Jason looked at her defensive stance and took the beer he gave her, sipping from it.  


"I'm the kid of a drug addict," he started, "and the best friend of a former one who tends to relapse more than he wants to admit. There's no point in lyin'," Jason added with a curious look. "So, what's your reason?"  


The hairs on her entire body stood on edge. Sure, she hadn't forgotten Jason's heritage, it made him perfect to assist her at the case, but his hawkeyes and lack of manners to just leave her be were unexpected. No point in lying, no point in denying the obvious to him. Barbara turned her head buying herself some time to come up with an acceptable answer. Finally she shrugged.  


"Sex."  
"Sex?"  
"Sex."  


Jason nursed his beer again, snorting into the alcohol. "Dickie not delivering? That's golden, can I be the one to tell him?"  


Barbara placed her hands on her hips. "You will do no such thing."  


"How long have you been on it?" His grin vanished like snow before the sun.  


"That's none of your concern.” Barbara frowned, frustrated by the pointlessness of the conversation. At least he shared his intel, transferring Nick’s location to her. Something was fishy about it however. Barbara considered the possibility Jason, who wasn’t exactly on Batman’s good side but nowhere near as outcasted as he was before, could be dishonest with her about the drug’s location. Was he wasting her time or stalling her perhaps?  


"Hmm, true. But if ya think I'mma let you take any of the drugs I find tonight, you're sorely mistaken." His second glass was half empty by now.  


Barbara huffed at the challenge. "Don’t make me sound like a criminal. I require only a sample, like you said. You will fight me for one?"  


Jason glanced at the groaning men on the floor. "I rather not, no. "  


"Then... you will tell Batman on me?"  


He remained silent, clearly considered the option while Barbara stepped closer feeling victorious. There was no vigilante affiliated with Batman who enjoyed defying the man as much as Jason did. Chances of him denying her to do the same were slim.  


"You wouldn't." Barbara planted a hand on her hip, cocking it confidently.  


Jason chuckled in defeat. "Nah, I wouldn't.” Grabbing his helmet from the sticky bar, the man put his infamous red hood back on and tugged his gloves in place. Barbara caught her own reflection in his helmet as he pointed his gun at her. “Still doesn’t mean I’mma sit by and do nothin’ ‘bout your growin’ addiction. Take a seat.”  


“You lied about the location?” Batgirl inquired as she did as told, swinging one leg over the other and getting as comfortable as possible on the cheap furniture.  


“Didn’t have to, you’re not goin’ anywhere.” Red Hood responded catching the twinkle in her eyes.  


"You know what I love most about getting underestimated?" she started, swinging her leg back, spreading them and leaning her elbows on her knees. “Proving them wrong.”  


It only took a second to reach in her pouch and reveal a smoke bomb. He was familiar with them and quick to duck behind the bar when she launched one at him. His helmet would aid him, she knew, which was why Batgirl made a run for the window jumping out with Red Hood on her tail.  


"Red Hood, report," came Batman's voice after a moment of static on their line of communication.  


"I’m on her," Jason retorted with grit teeth.  


"Batgirl," Batman demanded next and Barbara bit the inside of her cheek. Of course he knew she's out there, that insufferable man. Jason was just there to occupy her while Batman went after Nick himself.  


"Save it, Batman. I _will_ get to him," she promised him, voice steady although her heart was pounding against her chest. Jason's basically breathing in her neck. She could see his grapple line from the corner of her eye and decided to cut it with a batarang, give her more of an advantage. He’d survive the drop down, most likely.  


"Abort, Batgirl. You are no longer assigned to this mission," Batman insisted with a growl that made her head spin, or was it the lack of proper oxygen? Hold up, something's off.  


Barbara came to a halt in a narrow alley, seeking support from the bricks to catch her breath. There was no sign of Red Hood, but footsteps were nearing her, lithe feet, female by the sound of it. Her throat and nostrils burnt with her next inhale and Barbara shut her eyes to protect them.  


"Batgirl, what a pleasant surprise." Ivy's voice sounded from behind her.  


"Good evening, Ivy," she replied with a tight smile. "You've been difficult to find."  


Ivy's smiling when Barbara opened her eyes once more after the burning faded. "I like to play hard to get," the woman revealed with a shrug of her shoulder, a finger to her lips as if asking Barbara to keep it secret.  


"Sure," Batgirl rolled with it, pushed herself from the wall after finding her composure. The pheromones in the air had already infiltrated her body, she knew, she could feel her skin tingling, her loins throbbing, her pussy lips getting moist. Barbara inhaled deeply, allowing more of them to affect her, because the thing was: it didn't. Not like it used to and by now Ivy was taking slow steps away from her having noticed the same.  


"An antidote?" she inquired curiously.  


"Overexposure," Batgirl explained and put a finger to her lips to copy Ivy's playful interaction.  


The green woman watched her with newfound interest. "Fascinating," Ivy confessed, commanding her greens to pick her lithe figure up and towards Barbara. "What symptoms do you experience?" she asked regarding her as a test subject, encircling her once. Barbara decided to play along, get her to lower her guard enough to immobilize her, question her about the exact whereabouts of the new, more potent drug.  


"Accelerated breathing, increased heartbeat, enhanced senses of smell and taste."  


"Hmm.. you are not aroused beyond inhibition?"  


"A little," Barbara looked down at her chest where she felt rather than saw her taught nipples. Ivy lowered her gaze to her chest as well, increasing the heat in her loins.  


"You're a first, Batgirl, to stand before me without having registered an antidote or wearing a mask and remain this coherent," the woman complimented reaching for her face.  


Ivy's touch sent sparks through her body, as expected. Batgirl held her gaze steady however, smile unrelenting. This only further intrigued the Gotham rogue into stepping closer, pressing her chest against Barbara's larger breasts, looking up at her through long, lush lashes. "You don't wish to kiss me?" Her voice was a disappointed whisper.  


"Not really," Batgirl replied just as softly, eyes growing darker nevertheless.  


Ivy tilted her head, long hair brushing over her shoulder. She picked up on the change and bit her own lip to contain from smiling too much. "But there's someone else you desire to kiss. There’s someone on your mind right now, I can tell. The one who does meet your requirements: who is capable of fulfilling every and all of your needs. And by the looks of it, you have yet to bed him. But you want to, have wanted it for a _very_ long time, waiting and watching in vain."  


Barbara started quacking against her own will. The woman was correct, saw through the careful mask on her face and her words inspired erotic pictures in her mind. She gasped at the insistent throbbing in her core, the overwhelming need to be stuffed and fucked and filled with semen. One of her hands reached down to cup the mount of her sex, thighs pressing together tightly.  


"This feeling--?" Barbara found a moment of rational thought in between sensual notions of having sex in the batmobile with its owner.  


"Tell me," Ivy's voice compelled her, hypnotized her as she brought her hand to Batgirl's nose, a powdered substance resting in a line on her green skin. "What's your honest, uncensored opinion of my new product, sweetie?"  


It's right there. The drugs she's been hunting down, a mutation so potent it might be able to finally satisfy her. She shouldn't, not here, but there was a hunger within her that was difficult to ignore. As if starved, Barbara couldn't pass up the opportunity and bowed her head. The line disappeared through her nostril and into her system. Ivy kissed her warm cheek, thanking her for being such a wonderful test subject and disappeared into the shadows once more. Batgirl couldn't tell where to exactly, because her senses were overstimulated and it was too much and too little all at once. She pressed the palm of her hand down onto her sex, ground into it with a keen that attracted new company.  


For a second she believed the drugs was actually making her hallucinate, making her see the things she wished, needed to see most right now. Batman was marching towards her with large steps, coming for her, finally.  


"What did she give you?" His voice demanded the truth and she gave it to him willingly, tilted her head back and leaned against the brick wall.  


"The new stuff," Barbara moaned enjoying the shiver running down her spine when he stopped in front of her, not touching but his presence keeping her trapped against the wall. "The _better_ stuff," she added with a smile, licking her lips.  


"You're coming with me," he told her, lips forming a thin line.  


Batgirl laughed shortly, grabbed the front of his costume with determined eyes. "No. You're coming with _me_."


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this didn't take months for me to finish because I couldn't agree with myself on how to finish this piece. Still, writing this was quite the experience. A different topic, a focus on different characters. Good study for me. Hope you enjoy the second part of this story. Let me know what you think! Leave a kudo if you liked it!

"Batgirl," Bruce called her name in warning, but she turned a deaf ear to it.

Barbara pressed a hand to his sternum, kept him there against the wall of the room they had broken into to change the scenery from random alley to the basement of a stranger's home. Not an ideal upgrade, but better nonetheless. He could overpower her, but didn't. She moaned at the fact that he was indulging her, finally. 

"You're not leaving me hanging, Bruce, no more."

" _Barbara_ ," Bruce said firmer.

"Can you smell it on me, Bruce? The drugs? The sex? How much I need this right now?" Barbara stepped out of her costume, spread her legs a little and parted the lips of her pussy with a delighted expression. Her juices were overflowing, wetting her thighs as she rubbed them together. "Don't tell me you're actually surprised, Bruce? Didn't see this coming, really?" she mocked at the silent man fisting his hands by his side. "I understand though, I honestly do," Barbara continued her monologue, dropping down on her hunches to get on eye level with the man's crotch. She inhaled and smelled him through the kevlar. Her pupils dilated even further, masking the green in her eyes. 

"You tried to keep it professional, as did I. It worked for a while. You have Selina, I fuck Dick," Barbara explained with bold hands groping at Bruce's thighs, squeezing those mighty muscles and slipping between the ridges of his upper and lower costume, knowing where to start peeling the costume down. She expected no resistance and smiled up at the tense man when his jock strap and cup were revealed. It could barely contain the length and girth of him when this engrossed. Barbara reached down to flick her clit, eyelids fluttering at sharp stings of pleasure. Two of her fingers slid through her wet passage easily, dipping inside momentarily. Her mouth fell open at the sensation, catching Bruce's attention more clearly by the look on his tight lipped face.

"Selina's beautiful. Dick's handsome," Barbara added with a more strained voice, free hand playing with the man's cup, pulling and prodding. Her lustful gaze settled on his steady eyes as she tugged the last layer between them away. "But they're not enough, never."

He is meaty and salty in her throat, heavy on her tongue. Her nose was in his pubes as she swallowed around the mushroom head of his cock, finally triggering a sound of sorts from the man. 

She pulled back and swallowed a mixture of saliva and precome. "You can fuck my mouth, you know," she teased. It was just a suggestion, but he's suddenly eager to take the opportunity to fist a hand in her fiery red hair and forced her wicked mouth back on his flesh. She moaned in delight, relaxed her jaw to adjust to his size and rhythm. That's it, she thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She's so done taking from Dick, telling him what to do and how she liked it. It's about time someone took control and did her just right, because they know how she wanted it. 

Batman knew. Bruce knew, and Barbara's pussy throbbed fantasizing how exactly he contained those little pieces of information. Did Dick kiss and tell? Would he to his own father figure however? Maybe, Barbara could imagine Dick too giddy and unashamed by another amazing night of sex, basking in the afterglow of it as he stops by the cave to sign off for the night and meets Batman's questioning gaze with a grin, saying: "Barbara finally let me do anal." Like an eager boy, which was basically what he still was. He's younger than her, as she's younger than Bruce. But there's such a difference: fucking a boy or an actual man.

"B, ya got to her yet?"

Red Hood's voice infiltrated her ears and shook the man visibly. Barbara was halted on his cock, mouth in place, arousal throbbing on her tongue while she looked up expectantly at him. She'd smile if she could, if her lips weren’t stretched to the max.

"Ivy got to her first. Dealing with the situation," Batman responded with a gruff that could fool Jason into thinking he was struggling with Batgirl instead of fucking her throat. She gripped his hips, wanting him to stay. Dealing with the situation, huh? That was a tiny bit insulting, but no hard feelings, only hard nipples. Barbara wondered if Bruce truthfully thought he was in control and not being puppeteered by her.

"Need back-up?"

"No, it's done."

And the bastard actually pulled back, entirely. Slipped from her mouth, stepped out of her firm hold and bodily turned away from her, leaving her basically dripping sex juices on the floor by her lonesome. Barbara raised to her full length with vigor, eyes narrowed into slits.

"You don't get to do that," she accused, reaching for him, but he was quick and used his weight against her to make her stumble back against the wall, a wrist caught in his glove. "You don't get to take what you want until you _don't_ ," Barbara resumed with a hard push to his chest. He didn't budge an inch, damn it.

"Unlike what you are doing to Dick?" The man fired back.

Words withered in her throat, tightening around the name of her boyfriend. "Dick--"

"Loves you, Barbara," Batman finished for her, startling her. "Which is why you have to make a choice."

"A choice? What makes you think you can tell me what to do in my private life?"

"This can go two ways: you can continue this disruptive path and endanger your position in my organisation or you can choose--"

" _Your way_?" Barbara interrupted with a mock of laughter. "Is that how you convinced Catwoman to be at your beck and call?" She asked with venom. "Is it that you surround yourself with male vigilantes because you're not as in control of yourself as you want to be when it comes to women? Are you, Bruce? Not in control when it comes to Selina? Me?" She pushed her chest forward against him. The rough drag of the texture of kevlar to her nipples made her bite her lip. "And does that _excite_ you?"

His jaws clenched. Barbara smirked smugly. His hasty retreat spoke volumes. She watched him fix his costume while walking to the window to climb out without another word. A laugh bubbled up from her throat at the absurdity of it. 

"It's just **sex**!" She screamed after him, core still tingling wanting to be touched. Biting her lip, she reconsidered her words. Was it though? Just sex to him, to her? A stumble from above alerted her, a sudden reminder that this was not a safe place to be, especially not in the nude. Batgirl geared back up, the fabric of her costume wet with her excitement and her head in turmoil.

 

Dick roused from the sudden attack to his sleeping form. Barbara had pounced on him, in full Batgirl costume and saw the clear confusion in his eyes. She seized his mouth before the questioning could start, guided his hands to the back to unzip her. Dick needed little further instruction to remove her suit and cowl, nip and suck at her jiggling breasts while she rutted her moist pussy against his thigh pressing up against her.

"What do you want me to--" Barbara put a finger to his lips, shook her head. Dick tilted his own with a cute smile that made her want to cry in frustration.

"Just fuck me, Wonder Boy," she told him, again, like always.

 

"Why do you need these files again?" Tim asked tapping keys on the batcomputer with his head slowly turning towards her. He didn't miss a single letter writing his report as he curiously awaited her reply.

"Intel gathering," Barbara replied with crossed arms.

"On Bruce's public figure? Why?" The teenager inquired having stopped typing to drag and drop documents and images, encrypted by yours truly, to Batgirl's USB.

She rolled her eyes, sighed. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat, Tim?"

Tim shrugged. "Cats have nine lives. They can afford to be curious once in a while."

Well, damn. Barbara smiled at the wit oozing from the kid before her. "If I tell you, will you keep quiet about this to Bruce?"

He retrieved her memory stick, held it out for her to take. "Sure," the teenager promised.

That evening and many nights that followed Barbara delved into the life of Bruce Wayne, Brucie to his friends and his many, many, _many_ lovers. There were more than she had anticipated, but it didn’t deter her from doing a background check on all of them, find the pattern - or patterns, because by the end of the week, Barbara sat sipping wine from her glass with evident glee at the information she had gathered. Bruce was nothing if a smart man. He mixed it up every now and then, she could tell, but he definitely had a type.

Empowered women. Well spoken ladies who carried themselves with class and confidence, who had no need to rely on the men in their lives, but allowed their chivalry when wanted. There was even a snapshot on the internet of Batman and Wonder Woman sharing what seemed to be an intimate conversation, Bruce’s fingertips resting on her hand. Well, she certainly fit the description. What was more interesting however, was Bruce’s family picture from when he was little. Barbara clicked through the folder of images she had collected, opening one in full size and sitting back with her glass of wine. Martha Wayne was the epitome of a beautiful, devoted wife yet also an assertive, hardworking contribution to the Wayne’s many charities.

“Oh Bruce. Oedipus complex much?” She spoke into the barely lit room that was her bedroom.

Barbara raised her glass, swirled what was left of the red liquid and threw her head back to gulp it down hungrily. The light buzz it caused was pleasant, but nothing compared to the thrill she had experienced that night in the alley. Lying back on the soft comforter on her bed, Barbara contemplated her next step of action. After her research she had gotten a better understanding of the man she had followed instructions from blindly for many years. But was it enough to lay him bare? What would it take to be a permanent presence in his life, not as Batgirl, but as Barbara?

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Tim only agreed because he knew there was little chance Bruce wouldn't figure out himself that someone had been snooping around in his private directory. Tim could have tried to hide his trail a bit better. Barbara speculated he didn't on purpose.

"Sneaky, Tim. You played me," she whispered to him as they stood side by side, having been called in by the Batman himself.

Red Robin bestowed her with sharp eyes, lips unsmiling. "As you are them."

Tim was such a broody teen, she thought with a tight smile. Judgemental, too. Got that from the prime example, of course. Why did all the men in this family think her business was theirs to meddle with?

"I don't care what's goin' on, but can we make this quick? I got this new gig and I'm in a hurry," Jason complained into the silence.

"Although it pains me to admit: I agree with the hoodlum," Damian retorted from beside Batman, looking up at him with disinterest. "Why have we gathered, father?"

"Poison Ivy is preparing the finale of her operation. There have been sightings of scattered drug labs and generous dealers around Gotham. Tonight we will disarm them and take Ivy into custody,” the fully clad Batman announced capturing the attention of his agents. The multitude of screens at the mainframe showed blueprints of said lairs and marked crossroads in Gotham where Ivy’s connections lingered to slip her drug into the hands of the poor and the already addicted souls of their city.

“A showdown sounds good,” Nightwing commented fastening his escrima sticks with a growing smile. They had been hunting the lady down for months, after all. 

“Crime alley’s mine,” Jason announced putting his helmet in place impatiently.

Ignoring both his oldest sons, Batman turned to Robin and Red Robin instead. “Robin will accompany Nightwing to the Narrows where the most profitable lab is located. Main objective is to capture Ivy if she is present. Shutting down the production of drugs comes second.”

“By any means?” Robin inquired tugging on his gloves in preparation. His father’s squinted white gaze caused a roll of his eyes. “No lethal methods, understood.”

“No worries, B. I’ll keep an eye on him. Besides, he’s been good lately, right Dami?” Nightwing reassured walking over and getting his hand slapped away from Damian’s head before a ruffling of hair could take place. He pulled the young boy into a sideways hug instead, grinning nevertheless. Damian indulged him with quiet grumbles.

“Red Hood and Red Robin are in charge of the marked location in the Bowery,” Batman continued only to receive a scoff from Jason. “Any and all unfriendlies are to be immobilized.”

“What if they slip into neighbouring parts of the city? Is the Bowery our prime hunting ground?” Tim asked with a sideways glance at Red Hood.

“The situation is to be contained to your assigned area. Any danger of a spread is to be taken out swiftly.” Was the answer that had Jason lounging back against the furniture while cracking his knuckles. “I will be venturing in between these locations to assist whatever duo confronts Ivy,” Batman concluded by explaining his role in their upcoming adventure.

"Forgetting something?" Batgirl asked irritated having not been assigned a part of the mission, _her_ mission.

"You are benched," Batman announced, causing the others to pause in their preparations.

"You can't do that," Barbara told him evenly, voice steady yet dangerously low. "You need me out there."

"What I need," Batman replied slowly, "are people I can depend on."

Jason had the indecency to whistle at the lingering tension, nudging Dick's frowning form. "Dude, I just got a promotion on the trust list, your girl's last now."

"Shut up, Jason," Dick told him unamused, pushing him to the side. "What's going on, B?" he demanded to know while stepping up in between his mentor and girlfriend.

The gaze between them was heated. “Batgirl’s focus has differed from our current cause. Therefore her contribution will only prove to complicate things,” Batman explained as cryptic as ever.

“Oh is that so?” Barbara asked with a raised voice. “Am I too complicated for you to handle at the moment?” Anger was an evident motivator to defy him and sidestep her lover to intrude in Bruce’s personal space. The man appeared unimpressed as she couldn’t detect a single microexpression in reaction to her rebellion.

“You are too emotionally invested,” the man countered slowly. Nightwing whipped his head back and forth between the two, shot Jason’s snorting form a reprimanding look but was none the wiser.

“As opposed to _you_ , everyone is,” she accused. “I’m going out there tonight, Bruce. I don’t care whether you approve or not.”

“Is this the part where we tie her up?” Tim questioned eying the spectacle from the sideline with his hand on his utility belt.

Barbara was this close to challenging them, to dare them to even try and put her down. Only three of the man’s sons would follow that instruction however. Dick was more likely to hold off one of them, Jason, as he was the tallest. Tim and Damian could still overpower her if they decided to put their differences aside long enough to cooperate, which she had witnessed they could if necessary. Bruce was closest to her, and thus the main threat, but he exuded no intention of reaching for her and the command to capture her never came.

“There are two ways this can end, Barbara,” Bruce told her, once again, and this time also it ignited a fire so fierce and hot inside of her that she bared her teeth and yanked back her cowl. She needed him to see her for who she was, not for who she dressed up to be. Batgirl might have promised to follow his code of conduct, but Barbara never did.

“Fuck you,” she told him and meant it in more ways than one. “There is no your way or my way, there’s only _the_ way to stop her and I don’t need your help finding Ivy.”

“Babe!” Dick called after her as she turned on her heels and made an angry march to her bicycle, revving it up as he jogged over in a futile attempt to stop her. She left him behind along with the promise to do as told.

 

She was a wreck and she knew it. Her hand pressed to the thundering of her heart against her chest. It felt like it might break her rib cage, the sensation a burning ache difficult to ignore. Her bicycle screeched to a halt in one of The Bowery’s many alleys. She just had to catch her breath, collect her thoughts, reject the urges that overwhelmed her now that reality hit her: she had openly defied Batman’s conduct, at long last. Wow, did that feel amazing, liberating, _thrilling_ even. Her head throbbed almost as much as her nether region did.

"You have been used, little girl," A familiar voice told her from above. Catwoman purred brushing a paw along her face. "Not by the Bat, but by _Ivy_."

“What do you know?” Batgirl demanded of the feline.

“I know plenty,” Selina replied smiling like the cat that got the cream. “I know you yearn for her powder, now more than ever, and I am aware it has caused quite the.. disagreement within your cult of bats.” The thief pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes as if considering Batgirl her next plaything. “Has he benched you yet?” The tightening of her jaws gave her answer away. Selina chuckled with a shake of her head. “Don’t be fooled by him, you know him almost as long as I do: if he truly wanted you off the streets of Gotham, would he allow you to meet with me?”

Catwoman had a point. A very obvious one, at that. One so clear as day that Batgirl bit her lip not to scream in frustration at her own ignorance. For someone who claimed to know the Batman and the man behind the mask so well, she had been fooled by her own rebellion. Feeling victorious one moment, and embarrassed the next. Her head had been on the drugs, not on the man and his modus operandi.

“Shit..” Barbara cursed at the realization Bruce had played her well, had manipulated the situation and had predicted her outburst. Perhaps she was too emotional after all? He hadn’t allowed her to go without pursuit because he had cut ties with her, but because he had estimated Barbara to be his best lead into finding Ivy. Which meant he had been aware of her increasing addiction. Which also meant he and the others were on her tail and she had to hurry if she was to end this mission, her mission, as a solo act.

“You’ve been assisting her all along, haven’t you?” Barbara questioned with a sudden exhale. The woman purred an affirmative. "You deliberately worked against us, against Batman. Why would you do that to him?"

"Oh sweet girl, this isn't about him, it's about the jewels." Catwoman explained as if it was easy mathematics. “It was more lucrative to play on Ivy’s side this time.”

Ever the opportunist, Batgirl thought with a shake of her head. She had been blinded by this fickle thing called loyalty, had not considered Catwoman’s capricious alliance because Batman allowed her wiggle room in Gotham as her playground. Barbara raised her gaze to Selina’s twinkling eyes. "So he means nothing to you? Only diamonds do?"

The thief stretched her body along the curve of the roof she was reclining on, redirecting her eyes to the moon in the sky. Her voice was audible, but soft. "Not nothing, just.. less."

Interesting choice of words, but not a priority at the moment. “Why tell me all of this? Where is she?” Batgirl asked with fists clenched in anger and humiliation.

Catwoman tipped her head to the side, thoughtful. “You know where,” she answered, ignoring the first inquiry altogether.

She did. Despite all the drug dealers and labs scattered around Gotham, it never escaped her that Ivy had only one purpose: protect the green. And the green was where she was: Robinson Park.

"Ivy!" Batgirl bellowed into the clearing surrounded by trees and lush bushes. "Show yourself or I will stomp my pretty heels on every flower I find," she threatened.

Her scent preceded her voice. "No reason to get _mean_ ," Ivy responded making her appearance with quite a flourish. The green parted to give way for her slender, green form. Slow steps towards her with swaying, persuasive hips.

Barbara wasted no time, was quite done playing everyone else’s games. "You made that new drug for _me_ from the start?"

Poison Ivy raised a finger to her red painted lips, evidently considering whether to tell the truth or another lie. "Yes, you react so wonderfully to my pheromone cocktails and you have access to not one but two of my enemies. You are the perfect pawn to use," the woman explained smiling as sweetly as she smelled. The truth it was. Batgirl was relieved and enraged at the same time. "And while you were fixated on the men, you turned a blind eye to _me_ taking advantage of you. Have you ever witnessed an emotional Batman before, Batgirl?"

Barbara laughed. A genuine sound of mockery it was. “Of course not,” she replied with a tad of disappointment.

“I have,” the green woman revealed, her presence suddenly closer than Barbara had registered. Slender fingers traced the kevlar of her suit, up her arm to her shoulder and down to her chest where they rested on the rapid beating of her heart. “It is a magnificent sight to behold: a powerful man such as Batman as control slips from his fingers, to have him slowly but surely give in to his primitive urges, disoriented by that one need, hungry for it beyond comprehension.. Hhmmm..”

It occured to Barbara she had just moaned at the thought, together with Poison Ivy as she painted the picture in her head, set her loins on fire, distracted her from the pheromones she was exuding into her breathing space. “And you, my dear, are the one to disarm him so wonderfully for me,” Ivy whispered against her lips, pressing a kiss that spread warmth from her face all the way down to her core.

“Enablers are the worst,” a male voice commented not through the comm in her ear but in the actual vicinity they were in. It took longer than usual to recognize it as Red Hood’s and a second later they were under fire. Batgirl found herself reaching for Poison Ivy to shelter her. The green sprouted from the earth and cocooned them, guarding them from rubber bullets joined by batarangs.

Static in her ear, followed by his voice. “Batgirl.” Her codename was only a gruff, but it pleased her.

“He’s here,” she whispered excitedly.

“Yes, here for you, sweetie. You have what you want from me, now take what you want from _him_ ,” Poison Ivy told her disappearing into the ground before the green revealed Batgirl to her comrades.

“Where’s Ivy?” Nightwing asked her the moment it became clear the green female was no longer behind her.

Barbara ignored his question, eyes on her Batman instead. “Send the kids home, B. We need an _adult_ conversation.”

Robin managed an offended scoff at her patronizing words. “You have been compromised. Tell me where Ivy is,” Batman told her signalling to Red Robin behind her to back off. The teenage vigilante dropped from the tree onto his hunches, but remained on her six. Red Hood was casually reloading his guns as he strolled around her to join his side.

“She ain’t gonna tell ya,” He told Batman with a cock of his gun.

“Listen to the addict-whisperer, Batman, we have no further need for her. Ivy is in our proximity,” Robin agreed eager to capture the seductive villain instead of linger at his father’s silent frame.

The Batman pocketed a batarang he had ready to throw. “Hood, Robin, RR, pursue Ivy. Nightwing stays,” he ordered much to Batgirl’s annoyance. The trio disappeared from sight while her lover stepped closer, lowering his weapons as he did. Her hand raised in the air to signal him to stop. As always, he listened wonderfully, but not without clear confusion.

“I was told to make a choice. Even though I despise people thinking it’s any of their business what I do and how I do it, it did make me realize something.” Barbara started and lowered her cowl, revealing her dilated pupils for the men to see.

“What, Barbara, I’m not following any of this.” Dick responded in frustration.

“That’s fine, Dick. The only thing you need to know is that you and I are done.”

The younger man did a double take between her and the ground. “Done? What? Why? Wait-- why have _him_ here? Is this a joke? You are clearly intoxicated.”

“Yes, I am, but I’m serious. It’s time I tell you the truth, be honest with you and myself. Pity I needed this to do it, but so be it.” Barbara finally turned to look at him, acknowledged his presence. “You’ve been wondering why our sex life has been so much better lately: it was because I’ve been on Ivy’s drugs to get the proper satisfaction. And Batman- no, _Bruce_ is here because he’s the one I’m leaving you for.”

“E-Excuse me? Our sex life is just fine-- What the--That’s my _father_ , Barbara, for fuck’s sake!” Dick bellowed with a mighty gesture at the silent man beside him. His face was red from anger and embarrassment.

Barbara waved a dismissive hand. “He’s not your father by blood, calm down.”

“That’s besides the point, and I **am** calm!” Dick insisted despite the flailing of his arms, he tore the domino mask from his face to show anger and confusion in his eyes.

“Then why are you yelling, Dick?” Patience was leaving her by the second. She didn’t have time for this, didn’t want to make time for him while she only wanted _him_ here to begin with.

Her ex-lover visibly deflated at the quick retort, lips frowning. He did calm down in that moment, but only because it finally dawned on him his heart had been broken. “Because apparently I mean nothing to you.”

Barbara allowed a moment of silence to pass in which she rubbed at her temples. Dick was an emotional man, wearing his feelings on his sleeve. At first it had been like a festive colourful palate compared to the blank slate of Batman’s existence. Something exciting and fun before and after working with the most unresponsive man alive every night. Dick made her laugh, made her feel giddy and so much younger, like a teenager in love. And like a teenager her feelings for him were based on whimsical infatuation. It was never meant to last.

“That’s not true, Dick. I care deeply for you, you know I do. Just..” Barbara bit her lip. Her eyes shifted to the silent third party observing them. “Just less,” she decided on, recalling her conversation with Catwoman and sighing at the realization that suddenly hit her.

“Unbelievable,” Dick exhaled and buried his face in his hands before running them up and through his hair, slicking it back. His eyes held a tinge of red, a sign of tears. “You knew? I need a word with you,” he told Bruce with his hands balled into fistst.

“A word? Or a fist? Talk we can, Dick, but I won’t allow you anything else. You won’t win the fight,” Bruce promised him already aware of his surrogative son’s intention.

“Is that so? Why don’t you try me, I’m very motivated to prove you wrong.” Dick stepped forward with bared teeth and anger making the veins in his neck stand out. 

“A showdown, really?” Barbara threw a hand in the air, not believing the drama unfolding before her. If she wished for theatrics she would have asked Jason to stay as well. His mockery and sarcasm would be the cherry on top. But there wouldn’t be a show, she knew, because when Bruce advanced on Dick there was little he could do against the man’s master skill of hand-to-hand combat, especially when emotional. It created openings he normally wouldn’t have. Just like Ivy told her: it laid the men who cared for her bare and allowed their vulnerability to show.

Thirty seconds later Bruce had captured his son’s ring finger and had his jaw taken hostage by the man’s gauntlet. Barbara recognized the tactic: it would only take a sliver of Bruce’s strength to break that digit.

“Go, Dick. Don’t embarrass yourself further,” Bruce’s voice was a low and quiet whisper in his son’s ear, but not inaudible for Barbara’s keen ears to pick up on. A flash of warmth erupted from her belly when Dick tore his face out of Bruce’s grip and left to join his brothers without another look in her direction.

Batman made a show of slowly turning to face her: to intimidate her, she knew. Barbara smiled at the wasted effort. “This will have repercussions, ones you can not blame on Ivy’s pollen,” Batman explained to her carefully. “Once it is out of your system, talk to him,” the man demanded ready to leave her behind as well in favor of capturing Poison Ivy. As if Barbara would allow him to go. No, not just yet.

“You lost your father and mother at such a young age, Bruce. I understand what it means to grow up without the presence of a mother, but of course there is no true comparison to the trauma you experienced,” she started approaching him with deliberate steps. Her words had either surprised him or intrigued him for he had stopped his exit and regarded her with silence.

“Let’s cut the crap,” Barbara stated next, “both of us know my overexposure to Ivy’s pheromones did not make my decision for me: they simply empowered me.”

There was a soft exhale from the man before her, as if he was unwilling to admit the truth of her words, yet as a detective, he was well aware she was hardly incomprehensible. He had spoken to give her a way out, to allow her to take her words back in case she might regret them, or possibly he had hoped she would take his hint as an order to stop this while she could. Too bad she was done taking orders from him, at least for tonight.

“Now, Ivy targeted me to get to you, and possibly Dick as well. Sadly to say she succeeded in the latter, but he’s with the others so he won’t be likely to fall victim to her manipulation with the back up of his brothers,” her clever mind appeared through the fog in her head, despite the one thing she wanted to focus on. Batman, Bruce, the man was only three feet away from her tingling fingers by now. So close to the touch. Barbara could no longer constrain herself.

“You want me to follow your code, you want me off the drugs? Then answer these questions for me, Bruce,” her voice demanded as her eyes darkened. The hidden switch to lower the white lenses of his cowl were easy for her to find. Those icy blue orbs revealed to her made her shiver. 

“Do you dwell from woman to woman fearing the loss of another such an important female presence in your life will break you further? Will break you beyond repair? Is that why you deny what’s between us? Why you deny _me_ to be with _you_?” Her fingers traced down to the bare part of his face, felt the light stubble on his jaw where her touch lingered.

Oxygen was barely something she required as she held her breath, eyes unblinking to register every little shift in his expression. The dilation of his pupils, albeit microscopic, the raise of his shoulders caused by an enlarged inhale of air, the parting of his lips in answer to her inquiries. Barbara pressed herself closer, wanted her lips to taste his words. A large hand gripped her waist, grounding her against him.

“Batman, we have Poison Ivy down and out of business,” Red Robin’s voice filtered through the communication device in Batman’s cowl, and Barbara found herself close enough to hear it. “GCPD is enroute. Shall we rendezvous at the cave?” Robin’s voice added a second later.

“Yes,” Batman answered. To whom, Barbara didn’t know.


End file.
